A Reject of Reality
by Ventusblade
Summary: "I don't get people. Never have. Never will." Battered and broken, Neku Sakuraba is cast off to Death City, an alternate plane of existance from the Shibuya he knows and loves. Rejected by his own world, will he be able to find refuge in a world where trust leads to power? AN:I apologize for the bare minimum summary. I do not own the cover photo for this story.


AN: Hello all, Ventusblade here. Just a small heads up before I get this show on the road. This first chapter will spoil the ending of TWEWY. I know that the game was released in 2008, but I feel I need to give a warning in case you haven't finished that masterpiece.

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You (TWEWY) or Soul Eater. They belong to their respective creators. Now, on to the story.

* * *

**(Neku, 1st person POV)**

_Why?_

That question burned in my mind, repeating over and over without end.

Here I stood at the end of my third week in the Reapers' Game, but nothing was as it should be.

Three weeks ago I had been thrust into the Reapers' Game, a deadly game that sent me scrambling through the crowded streets of Shibuya. Confused, angry, and shutting out the world, I stumbled through that first week fighting for survival. I thought that having friends would "drag me down". I had been suspicious of everyone, refusing to open up to or trust those whose lives were in my hands.

At the beginning of each week, the overseers of the game, the Reapers, stole whatever I valued most as my "entry fee". First they took my memories; then my partner of the first week, Shiki Misaki; finally they took every last player in this stupid death game.

All of those players had been brought together by one thing: death. Every player in the Reapers' Game was already dead, fighting for a second chance at life.

Only moments ago, my partners and I had stood up to this game's "Producer", Megumi Kitanji, to end all of this. Though Shiki, Beat and I beat the reaper nothing had ended. Just the opposite occurred.

I stared at the cold, metal object in my hand.

"Neku, you might want to raise that gun. This is a duel after all. Remember? The winner gets to be Shibuya's Composer." Joshua flashed a near sadistic smile as he raised his own weapon.

Yoshia Kiryu otherwise known as Joshua. I had been partnered up with Josh during my second week of being trapped in Shibuya, playing by the Reapers' rules. That week had been very difficult for me., playing not only for myself but for Shiki as well. Joshua had been an arrogant prick, but he earned my respect and eventually my trust. But then Joshua had been erased, killed, while protecting me. Or so I thought.

"Damn it Joshua!" I screamed, lifting the gun level with the Composer's head.

"That's more like it. Now, I'll count back from ten and we'll shoot," Josh directed nonchalantly, taking aim. "Ten. Nine. Eight."

_Can I really do this?_ The weapon trembled in my hands._ I felt like I could finally relate to someone. Now he's trying to snuff out my existence for good._

_"_Four. Three. Two."

I squeezed my eyes shut, my hands dropping the gun and falling to my sides. _I couldn't bring my self to pull the trigger..._

BLAM!

There was a sharp piercing pain in my stomach and I fell to the ground. As the world around me grew dark I had only one thought.

_Is this what I get for putting my trust in someone else?_

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"Hurry up Soul! I'm not going to be late just because you're too slow!" A girl shouted as she sprinted through the near empty streets of Death City. The girl wore a white collared blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a black and red plaid skirt, and black combat boots with white buckles. Tucked under right arm was a thick, hard covered book. Her ash blonde hari was put up in two pig tails on either side of her head, contrasting with her sparkling green eyes.

"Tch. We still have ten minutes 'till class. Besides, it's not cool to show up early," Maka's partner, Soul Eater Evans, complained. Soul ran a hand through his stark white hair, sweeping it off to one side as he adjusted the "E-A-T" sticker on his signature headband. His red eyes held a relaxed and almost uncaring expression. He wore a yellow and black jaket with buttons up the front, maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern resembling his own shark-like teeth.

"Soul, don't try me," Maka warned, not letting up her fast pace. Without warning she screeched to a halt, staring down an empty side street.

"What happened to 'hurry up'?" Soul followed his partner's gaze, noticing a oddly shaped pile of...clothing? "Holy crap. Is that a person?"

Maka was already kneeling by the collapsed form. It was a boy with firey orange hair, wearing a massive pair of indigo over ear headphones. "Hey! Are you ok? C'mon get up!" The boy cracked a bleary eye open and tentatively glanced around. Soul though he could see a tear welling up in that one open eye as the boy took in his surroundings.

The boy was tall and slender looking, with messy spikes of orange hair protruding out from under his headphones. His blue eyes held a hard, pained look. He wore a sleeveless shirt with a comedicly large funnel-shaped collar and an indigo stripe outlined with gold going down the middle, a yellow sweatband on his left wrist, and white shorts held up by a loose-fitting belt. His shoes were black with an indigo stripe outlined in gold, similar to the style of his shirt.

Maka remained crouched by the unknown boy. "Can you talk? What's your name?" She berated him with questions, but he refused to speak. The headphone wearing boy just remained on the ground, his shoulders moving up and down in an inconsistant pattern.

"Maka!" Soul burst, cathing his partner by surprise. "Give the dude some space." At that moment, the boy spoke.

"Why?"

Maka turned to the boy, confusion prevalent in her expression.

"WHAT THE HEll?!" The boy screamed to the heavens, tears streamimg down his face.

As quickly as his outerburst began, it ended. The boy once again fell to the ground, and Soul sprinted foward picking up the unconscious stranger.

"Maka, we're taking this guy to the med ward. Now!" _Why am I doing this for a random stranger?_ Maka nodded an fell into place behind her partner.

As they ran, Soul heard the boy utter one phrase. "All the world need is me..."

* * *

AN: And with that chapter one is finished. If you were confused by what the hell just happend, I apologize deeply. I promise that everything will be made clear in chapter two. This was just a kind of "trailer" to introduce the idea. I know I'm excited about this particular story, and I hope you (the readers) are as well.

And with that I bid you adieu. Read, Rate, and Review (no seriously. Please Review). Rinse and Repeat.

-Ventusblade


End file.
